Black Roses
by ravnesque
Summary: Raven always knew that she wasn't meant for love... but when she falls for Beast Boy, an old flame comes back to burn him. They say life is too short to be anything but happy, but the measures taken to gain happiness are rapidly shortening Beast Boy's life. If Raven can't find a cure, she'll have to choose. Break his heart or love him to death?
1. Delivery

Prompt by "just-violet" on Tumblr!

Prompt:

Could you do a fic about Robin's opinion on BBrae before they're dating? Maybe he finds a note Beast Boy left around or Beast Boy approaches him and asks for advice.

In addition, I'm thinking of sequel-ing this (when BB tells Rae he likes her) and posting the second part sometime. So keep a lookout for that if you'd like!

Please Read and Review if you like it and want to see another chapter!

Note: Maison des Fleurs is a gorgeous flower company, and their roses range anywhere from $500-1200+.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

A rounded black package arrived at the Titans' doorstep. Robin was on mail duty today, and after a quick scan to make sure it was safe, brought the gift-like cylinder inside.

Cautiously placing the box on the kitchen table, the alpha Titan retrieved Cyborg's scanner from the kitchen drawer. He waved it over the ominous black package; no reaction. Gingerly lifting it, Robin shook the 8lb box gently. Nothing. He then observed the exterior. An onyx, cylinder, durable cardboard box. The only clue was the posh, golden Maison des Fleurs label embossed on the front facing side, and a small tag that hung from the crevice between the lid and the actual box. It was addressed to Beast Boy.

 _Beast Boy?_

Robin was about to take the mystery package to his green teammate's room, when the double doors slide open.

The younger Titan appeared, stretched, and casually walked down the stairs and opening the fridge.

"Hey Rob," the changeling grabbed some soy milk and a cup. He must've still been half asleep, not to notice the large black box that sat on the dining room table. Robin loomed over it still, arms crossed, suspicious as only Robin can be.

"Morning Beast Boy," the team leader waited patiently for his teammate to down his first glass of cold milk. When he was finished, Robin continued. "Any idea what this is?" A green gloved hand patted the top of the shiny box.

"N-" Beast Boy began, without glancing Robin's way. Finally, the cold soy must've hit his senses. Emerald eyes finally met the box, lighting up with their usual gleam. "Dude!" He dropped his cup carelessly in the sink and bounded over. _And that's why we still have plastic silverware_ , Robin thought with a stifled eyeroll. "My package arrived!" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together and giggled, like he held a secret. "Thanks for picking it up," he began to grasp the sides.

"Wait, Beast Boy," Robin placed a careful hand on his teammate's lean shoulder. "Aren't you concerned about what's in it?"

"No. Dude, I know what's inside. I _ordered_ it." The changeling crossed his strong arms, biceps rippling in irritation. Rolled eyes and a perturbed sigh later, Beast Boy decided to tell Robin. He had to, the alpha Titan was just _too_ perceptive.

Beast Boy sat at the head of the table, and Robin stood on his left side, refusing to sit. The green Titan had told his leader that he liked Raven forty five minutes ago, and he was _still_ analyzing.

"Beast Boy, Raven doesn't even _like_ flowers." Robin stated.

"No, _Rae_ doesn't like _clichés_."

"Flowers _are_ cliché."

"Not these ones."

"…."

"So you're gonna make me open the box." Beast Boy brought the box towards himself in frustration. He wanted Robin's opinion, and had needed to talk to him for a while now, but their team leader was just _so_ dang inquisitive. Reluctantly, Beast Boy lifted the lid.

" _Woah_ ," Robin's mask widened with his eyes.

The flowers weren't just _flowers_. They were the most beautiful pieces of nature that Robin had ever laid eyes on. Roses, black as midnight, rested inside the box. Onyx as Raven's soul self, and exquisite as the sorceress's exterior. They glistened with mist, and entranced Robin perfectly, as he could not seem to look away. In addition, the scent of these ebony roses was one hundred percent _Raven_. They scented of spicy incense, giving the air magical aroma of serenity and seductiveness. Each one was absolutely divine. And there were nine of them.

A green gloved hand reached out to touch one, only to be immediately slapped away.

"Ow! Beast _Boy!_ " Robin yelped.

"Don't _touch_ them, I want 'em to stay perfect."

Robin nodded as Beast Boy gently placed the lid over his precious gift.

"Told you Rae would like 'em," The changeling grinned with satisfaction.

"They certainly _are_ perfect for her," Robin admitted, wishing that he'd confessed his liking Starfire with the same exotic gift. Why, he'd only told her he liked her and given her a little teddy bear. Endearing, but not overwhelmingly romantic as the gift Beast Boy had ordered. Robin just _hated_ being outdone.

"Why are there only nine?" Robin halted from his pacing, only to snicker at his little jab. "Couldn't afford a dozen?"

Beast Boy shoved his friend's thigh.

"Nine… for every year I've loved her."

Robin snorted, "You're a hopeless _romantic_." Beast Boy's fist met his thigh once more.

"Okay, okay," Robin rubbed his leg. If he made any more passes, his thigh would be tenderized. Adjusting his mask, Robin transitioned into serious interrogation mode. "You _really_ like her?" He frowned, Beast Boy had said he'd liked her since the first year they'd joined the Titans. He'd always suspected a spark between the two, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Until now. "You've liked her since you were _fourteen_?"

Beast Boy shrugged indifferently, but Robin sensed the affirmation.

"What do _you_ think, Rob? About all of this?"

"Well, uh, honestly Beast Boy, I think you two are absolutely polar opposites. You're a jokester, she's an introvert. Your goofy façade, it bothers her. I mean really, you irk her to an extreme." Robin rubbed his temple, headache automatically forming as he imagined countless quarrels between his teammates. Beast Boy's head dropped. His buddy sat down next to him, finally.

"I wasn't finished," Intense jewel colored eyes met masked ones. "I think, even though you get on each other's nerves, you love each other. You _care_ about each other, on a higher level." The green boy's cheeks flushed. "You don't think I notice you taking extra precautions to guard Raven during battle? Or why you went crazy on Adonis, or why Raven despised Terra?" The leader chuckled at his observations, blatant clues the two held each other dear to each one's heart.

"You'll _always_ be contrary to her. But you balance each other out like yin and yang." Leave it to Robin to bring up a concept he'd learned when studying Asian martial arts. The masked teen offered his signature closed-mouth smile. "Believe it or not, B, but even though you drive her crazy, you also keep her _sane_."

Robin wasn't concerned about his teammates being in a relationship. In fact, he completely supported it. He knew Beast Boy's affection towards Raven was unwavering, and Raven would eventually let him in. It would just take a while for her to be open about her emotions, that's all. The only thing that bothered the team leader, was how Raven would _initially_ react. Beast Boy was like a sponge, he'd absorb her initial reaction and take it to heart. Cautiously, Robin voiced his thoughts.

"I know." Beast Boy ran stressed hands through his hair. "Dude, trust me, _I know_. But I can't wait any longer, Robin. _I love her_. I know that much. _You_ know that much." He hugged the box to his chest. "I just need to know, you know, if she feels the same."

A brotherly hand clasped his shoulder. "She does."

Beast Boy eyed Robin with an amused caution. "You think?"

Double doors swished open, revealing a radiant Raven. Amethystine eyes darted towards Beast Boy, lingering over his strong silhouette. For a microsecond, her face softened, eyes warmly observing her green companion. Just as soon, her eyes averted forward, an emotionless subzero concealing any emotions as she levitated over the stairs and warmed her tea kettle.

Robin gave one last pat to his lovesick teammate. A messy head of forest green hair tipped backwards as he looked up at his now-standng leader. Robin lowered his confident response.

" _I know_."

* * *

Pleas if you want another chapter, or have any ideas for how I should continue this! Thanks for reading. (:


	2. Invitation

A certain intuition lead Raven to the great room where she found two teammates and an atmosphere full of fresh, intense emotion.

Advanced empathetic ability wasn't needed to know that the two Titan boys had previously been talking about her. She'd already seen Beast Boy and tried reading him for some indication of what they'd been discussing. But with no luck, as only nervousness and a twinge of hope rolled off the changeling; his emotions weren't telling nor any different from an ordinary day as Beast Boy was always jumpy and optimistic. Robin was seated in the living room, flipping channels for the brunch-time news. Flicking her eyes briefly to the television screen, Raven noted the daily weather report and immediately knew that if she wanted to know what the boys had been discussing, Robin was her source.

Beast Boy caught her wondering eyes, which were still lingering over Robin. She turned to the where the changeling sat at the bar stool at their kitchen's island, sensing his nervousness amplifying upon her approach. Offering a nod, Raven turned her attention back to Robin.

The alpha Titan's mind always held a sense of secretiveness but today an overbearing wall guarded his emotions. Raven tried to pinpoint a distinct feeling from him and follow the emotion's trail to the source of his thoughts but his tangle of emotions impossible to unravel. Robin's guarded mind was at it's strongest as he was well aware of how easily Raven could slip from mind to mind.

The scent of gentle jasmine and antiqued oil filled Beast Boy's senses. He lifted his eyes to her, the beautiful sorceress who was currently making her way down the stairs and towards her tea kettle. She wore only a sloppy charcoal colored sweater over her black uniform leotard. Sheer black stockings stretched over her knees and her toned legs were relaxed as she levitated towards the counter.

Beast Boy couldn't help but think Raven was most adorable in the mornings.

"Morning Rae," His eyes still trailed over her as she pulled her favorite mug from the cabinet. She fell into her routine of brewing the mint chamomile tea and rinsing the black mug of any dust particles. Raven acknowledged his presence without turning around. For a moment, Beast Boy was disappointed that they hadn't shared a morning smile until he remembered his box. Suddenly a miniature panic overwhelmed his senses as he formulated a fool proof game plan.

Raven finger combed her messy lavender locks and watched her kettle brew. Calming his nerves and placing a weak mental wall, Beast Boy tried to keep his riled nerves to a minimum. Keeping eyes on her at all times, Beast Boy slowly stood, silently picked up his box, and tucked it behind his back. The large circular container was particularly difficult to grasp but somehow he managed to make it past Raven and to the sliding double doors. Slipping out undetected, Beast Boy made his way to his bedroom to stash her gift.

Once he was sure the present was secured, Beast Boy wiped his brow and reappeared in the living room.

The automatic doors opened, revealing Raven and Robin sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch. These birds never chattered but always seemed to enjoy each other's presence. Raven was curled to Robin's right, and his wing was rested loosely over the back of the couch. Beast Boy frowned. He wasn't quite sure the best way to ask Raven on a date was in front of their team leader even if he'd just spilled his heart to Robin just an hour earlier. Beast Boy himself wouldn't have minded asking her on a date in their living room but knowing Raven, his chances of getting her to go on a date with him were better if he had her alone.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy skipped down the stairs, hopping over the couch, and landing on the black cushion beside Raven. The changeling and Robin had sandwiched the tiny sorceress. Robin's arm subtly fell away from the back of the couch, replaced by Beast Boy's.

Raven brought the dark porcelain to her lips as her violet eyes found Beast Boy's in greeting.

"You're up quite a bit earlier today, Garfield."

He nodded, running his right hand through his bedhead. "Yeah, I had something to take care of."

He noted her inquisitive furrow but Raven wouldn't push him on the matter. Eyes wandering back to the screen, Raven found the local news. Across the panel, an image of an animated full moon was displayed. Robin commented on the evening's predicted moon, and Beast Boy took his advantage.

"Full moons are you favorite, Rae." The changeling nudged her shoulder playfully, careful to avoid getting caught in the large cable knit loops. She nodded, squinting at the bay window. Although the sun had just risen, she could faintly see the moon, like a dissolving mint among friendly blue water. "Do you have plans tonight, or are you gonna stay up and enjoy the moon?"

Raven shrugged. She was never talkative but mornings seemed to make her voice dissipate completely.

"Well, if you don't have anything to do tonight..." Beast Boy trailed off, suddenly lost on how exactly to ask her out on a date. His emerald eyes searched desperately for Robin's assistance but the masked Titan had moved to the kitchen undetected. Sighing, Beast Boy pressed onward with his awkward invitation; there was no going back now.

"Do you want to go out with me this evening?"

Large violet eyes met masked ones briefly, but not brief enough for Beast Boy to miss.

Her sentence of silence was broken. "A date?" She did her best to remain owlish and innocent but her heightened intuition and empathetic abilities were almost too good for her liking.

"A date with you..." Beast Boy clarified carefully.

Raven's eyes finally met his. "A date with myself?" A ghost of a smile found her lips.

"A date with me!" Beast Boy's sweat broke and a sheepish grin replaced his serious face. His palms began to dampen and his thigh settled into a tremble. "Would y-... a date... Would you like to go on a date with me tonight, Rae?"

Her pale complexion faded a shade lighter. She'd hoped he'd get lost in fluster like she'd witnessed so many times before and that he would finally give up and save his question. Raven blinked, trying to find an appropriate response while desperately holding onto her monotone.

"I... I can't, Beast Boy." Beside her, Raven felt both boys' emotions go rigid. "I promised Star I'd go... do something with her." The sorceress sighed. She hated disappointing Beast Boy, and even worse, she could feel the heightened irritation from Robin. Biting her lip, Raven spoke in a lowered voice. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." He clasped his hands, rubbing them together slowly as he digested her response. Finally, he shot her a curt smile, stood, and briskly left the room.

From the kitchen, Robin frowned. He didn't know if what Raven had said was true but regardless, her answer was rather quick. Not one to interfere with his teammate's affairs, Robin stayed quiet as the uncomfortable aura spewed from Beast Boy's quick exit spread through the room. Robin shook his head and returned beside Raven on the couch, subtly lowering the volume on the news. After the confession Beast Boy had given just minutes ago, Robin couldn't let the changeling be disappointed. After all, Robin had all the clues that Raven liked Beast Boy. The stubborn sorceress just needed to admit it.

For a while, the only sound heard was the murmur of the weather report. Robin's face stayed void of emotion, but he didn't bother shielding her of his unpleased emotions. Fidgeting with his mask, he finally decided to take it off and lay it on the coffee table. His sapphire eyes then refocused on the television, a grey storm reflecting in his eyes. Five minutes had passed before Robin finally decided to speak.

"You don't have anything going on tonight."

Raven knew it was coming. A passive aggressive chastisement. Which, she hadn't found herself guilty of any particular sin. Beast Boy had asked her on a date. And she didn't want to go... Well, that's what she'd convinced herself anyway. So she'd lied. Well, maybe that's what Robin would say. Maybe he'd condemn her on her honesty. Well, if he was going to play that card...

"And _you_ watch the weather report at 6am."

Robin bit his cheek. Sometimes Raven's wit could be regrettably sharp. Regardless, he pressed forward with his speech.

"You should apologize."

Raven paled, a mixture of embarrassment and frustration bubbling inside. Robin wasn't usually one to interfere with her life outside the Titans and now couldn't have been a more inopportune time. It wasn't that she minded because of her feelings, or lack there of, for Beast Boy but because she didn't like anyone to interfere with her relations. Her emotions were her business and she didn't have any tolerance for others to be muddling around with her mind, no matter their intentions.

Narrowing her eyes, Raven shifted to face her leader. "Apologize?" She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I think you know, Raven... I think you've known for a while." Cluing that she'd somehow not admitted something, Robin's eyes fell to hers. Her crystal lavender irises seemed a shade rosier and her body language told him she was ready to hold her ground. But Robin knew that when the dark Titan finally met his eyes, his message would be clear. Eye contact was his most effect form of communication.

His eyes seemed to turn navy with the grey of the thunderstorm. Raven frowned. So she'd declined Beast Boy's offer to go on a date. It wasn't the first time she'd decline an outing with the changeling but Robin didn't usually interfere. Yes, she'd known about Beast Boy's slight crush on her. But maybe Robin knew more. In fact, the longer his blue glare lingered on her crystalline eyes, the more Raven was convinced that he knew a vital tidbit of information regarding Beast Boy's feelings towards her. But his crossed arms clued that he wouldn't give up those details, so she'd have to find out herself. Which meant...

"Fine." With a wave of her midnight blue cloak, Raven phased out of her room.

Smirking at the television, Robin replaced his mask over his eyes. And then he changed the channel.

* * *

"Beast Boy," Raven delivered another set of light taps to his steel door. "I know you're in there, Gar."

Thirty seconds later, the changeling appeared. His deep emerald eyes held the same storm as Robin's, the only difference being a bit of rain filling his stormy clouds.

"I... I misspoke earlier." Raven talked slowly, choosing her words carefully. She knew she couldn't face Robin, or herself, until she somehow scored this date. Keeping a cool demeanor, Raven kept her eyes on his. "My plans changed, so if you'd still like to go-"

"Save it, _Raven_." The sorceress stiffened at the sound of her full name. His voice was frigid and waves of hurt flooded from his whole aura. "If you don't want to go, I don't want to either." The sliding door swished close.

Staring at the dark steel, Raven let out a long sigh.

" _Great_."

* * *

 _a/n: So I know this wasn't a particularly juicy chapter and it's been forever since I updated! I was really toying with the idea of leaving this ficlet here to fade away but I also really have been meaning to write a chapter fic. I hope that you'll all continue to follow me on this bbrae adventure, we'll see where it takes us! Stay tuned for their date next chapter... It should be a slightly more eventful than this one. As always, thanks for the reads friends! Please read and review - more reviews mean I'll be more encouraged to update quicker... (: xoxo!_


	3. Weight Lifted

The metallic scent of perspiration and worn leather mats laid heavy on the Titans' weight room.

Raven growled, ripping the white bandage with her razor sharp teeth and tying it around her right wrist. Usually Beast Boy would offer to wrap her dominant hand, smiling all the way, kissing her knuckles, and wishing her luck with training once he'd finished. Giving up, the sorceress let her mind finish the job as she glanced up at the analog clock. It was 2pm, only four hours after she'd tried to reason a date with Beast Boy. Bitterly, she replayed the part where he'd declined, shutting her down and out completely.

He'd been heavy on her mind ever since, and Raven felt her posture slouch as he entered.

Without even glancing her way, the changeling briskly found Cyborg. The boys chatted for a while, before preparing their bench press station and going to work. Raven sighed, figuring she'd better start doing the same.

Today was Friday, Raven's favorite day on the Titans' official workout schedule. Her legs were naturally quite strong, giving her a slight break from Robin's insane training. Lowering the squat rack to her shoulder level, Raven physically lifted a 45lb dumbbell onto one side while mentally lifting another on the other side. Bending to touch her toes, the sorceress stretched her hamstrings in quiet for a good ten seconds before Starfire's honey-sweet voice interjected.

"Good afternoon, Raven." The alien princess greeted, though the usual perk in her voice was less.

The sorceress grunted in response. Standing to her full height, she crouched beneath the silver bar and lifted her warm up weight. Bending so her rear was parallel with the ground and standing again, Raven repeated her repetition 15 times before setting the metal bar back in its place. Then, rising into a floating lotus position, Raven lifted the same weight with her mind, pressing it upwards and back down in the air. Closing her eyes, the steady pattern was soothing on her constantly calculating mind.

Exercising her mind was just as important as her physical body.

"Raven-"

Grumbling under her breath, Raven listened to Starfire as she continued her set.

"Raven, did something happen between you and Garfield?" Starfire insisted on calling each Titan by their civilian names in the Tower, claiming it was more personable.

Finishing her warm ups, Raven set the decorated metal bar lightly on the rack and let her levitation go. Turning to face her beautiful best friend, Raven replied.

"Why do you say that?" She crossed her arms, fidgeting with her long French braid over her left shoulder. The doe eyed princess frowned as she exchanged placed with Raven and began push pressing the sorceress' 135lb bar. Starfire's immense strength was exerted with grace as her shoulders lifted the bar above her head and back down to tap her chest repeatedly. By the third lift she still hadn't broken a sweat.

"Well," Starfire lifted the bar, exposed abdomen contracting with each effort. "He usually works out with us on Fridays and leaves Victor and Dick to the shoulder workouts." The warm princess's comments were innocent enough but Raven knew Starfire was far from naïve. Beneath those wide, peridot eyes the girl knew exactly why the sorceress's heartstrings were pulled so taught.

Raven rolled her eyes. Snapping the thick elastic of her tiny dry fit spandex, she contemplated telling Starfire about her little incident with Beast Boy this morning. But what exactly would she tell her? That the changeling had been incredibly sweet and considerate, working up enough courage to ask her out on an evening on the town, only to be shot down by the sorceress's subzero emotions and sharp tongue? If Raven gave Starfire the honest truth, she knew a lecture about how unhealthy it was to bottle feelings would follow. Frankly, Raven wasn't in the mood to be spoken to, so she bit her tongue.

Rolling her gum around her cheek, the sorceress settled for a shrug. Changing places with Starfire, Raven finished her sets and stalked to the locker room. Stripping off her royal blue tee, she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to understand why she'd been so quick to reject Beast Boy's offer. She reminded herself that she didn't _actually_ have feelings for him. Maybe a night out with Beast Boy would be just like any other get together… Except, maybe dressier.

"Ugh," Raven whined, lightly punching a series of jabs at the cool glass and leaning forward until she bonked her head on the mirror. _Stupid, stupid Raven! I should've just accepted earlier when he'd asked… would've made it a lot easier._ She was in the middle of reprimanding her reflection when Robin walked in. Her team leader carefully observed his teammate, probably giving her a physical as well as waiting for her to say something. Catching his expectant look, Raven held up her hand.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Returning to the dank room, Raven did a quick survey and found Starfire had disappeared. Beast Boy laid on a bench with the metal bar set above his head and Cyborg standing above his head to spot. Raven noted the weight the boys had laid on the bar and sighed. She knew Cyborg wouldn't bug her about what she was about to do and the bubbly princess and preachy team leader were absent. It was now or never. Raven's tongue was already bruised from earlier but Raven bit it anyway. Lingering slowly towards the guys, Raven began with Cyborg.

"Hi Raven," was his friendly greeting. She blinked at Cyborg in response before motioning for them to switch places. She took to spotting the changeling, who grunted at the sight of her before lifting the bar off the rack. He began pumping the iron quickly, obviously hurried to finish this repetition. Raven allowed him to reach the ninth repetition before speaking.

"Beast Boy, I wanted to ask you-"

"Not in the mood." He growled, his grip tightening around the silver bar.

Raven huffed, placing her hands on her hips. His jade colored knuckles turned a pale clover color as his frustration begin to build. A rough rumble rolled at the back of his throat and he continued to glare upwards at the gray ceiling. She watched him lift the bar one more time before ripping it from his clutches and hovering it in the air over his head with her sturdy mental strength. Startled, the changeling scooted out from under the floating 225lbs and sat, steaming at the end of the bench seat. He was glaring at Raven and she could practically see the hot air fuming from the tips of his ears.

He was so animated that Raven had to choke back a snicker. He was the picture of fuming irritation but she couldn't help think his features, while clouded with intense emotion and glistening with effort, made him look absolutely handsome. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she let out a long, calming exhale and gently placed the weight on its appropriate rack. Hands still on her waist, Raven felt semi-indecent in her sassy stance with her toned abdomen revealing her breathing patterns. Even if she got nervous, she would have to steady her breathing otherwise the changeling would notice. She should've thrown her shirt back on before coming out into the open. Fidgeting with the end of her braid, Raven spoke.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me tonight…. We can do whatever you want and we'll have a grand time." Raven immediately bit her cheek, scolding herself for allowing the sarcasm to drip at the end of her sentence. It wasn't as if she'd intentionally meant to act so careless with her tone but her natural tongue had somehow slipped through. She felt Cyborg's eyes fall on hers with surprise, Beast Boy clearly hadn't discussed their earlier conversation with the large metal man. Expectantly, Raven glared at the changeling, practically dragging the response from him with her irises, which were slowly tainting crimson. She refused to stop pestering him until she got the answer she needed.

Recognizing he had an audience and her poisonous glare, Beast Boy responded in defeat. "Fine." And with that, he left. Again.

Smiling politely at Cyborg, Raven hurriedly followed him to the locker room.

He'd given her the answer she'd wanted but for some reason, she couldn't shake the nagging pressure on her mind.

"Beast Boy!" She called, bursting into the boy's section of the locker room without thinking. The changeling's white tank top was already off and he was using it to wipe his gleaming chest. A bashful warmth spread over the sorceress's cheeks, confirming her private approval of his chiseled appearance and rouged good looks. She'd seen the changeling shirtless plenty of times, whether when she was healing him or whether he was having a lazy morning. So why was this time any different? Raven dug her canine into the soft pink of her cheek, a swell of blood following. Swallowing the metallic taste, Raven stared at the tiles, which seemed to falter under her blury gaze. _Oh Azar…_ Her mind muttered.

"What do you really want, Raven? You want me off your conscious? Fine. Y'know, don't worry about me. I wouldn't want to _guilt_ you into a horrible night out." He snapped, venom of a rattlesnake lacing his words. His beautiful jewel toned eyes were darker and his chest rippled with frustration at the particular sorceress.

"No…." The unforeseen realization leaked from every corner of her mind. She didn't want to hurt him like this, she never did. He was truly torn about her earlier answer and tremendous, boiling waves of passion had been rolling off of him every time Raven approached. Raven knew that if she'd caused him this much turmoil with only a few words, he must truly care for her like he said. One night out with him wouldn't be terrible, in fact, in the back of her mind, Raven knew he'd treat her like a queen. Finally, Raven knew what to do.

"Gar," she began, using his nickname tentatively. "I-I was scared earlier… I didn't want to go because I've never had someone _actually_ want to be with me, not like you do, anyway." She hinted at her awareness of his feelings and the changeling turned red, averting his gaze to the floor. Raven smiled, walking closer to the green man. Placing two, cool hands on his shoulders, she peered up into his gradually lightening eyes. "I thought about it… And I'd love to go out with you this evening, Garfield." She observed his softening features and added. "If you'll have me."

He struggled against it but his signature grin erupted over his features. The second she saw his sparkling canine, Raven felt herself exhale a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was as if the storm clouds had parted, revealing Beast Boy's simple jubilee to be brighter than the sun. "Sure, Rae." He enveloped her in a humid, happy hug. "S-sorry," he laughed, pulling away. The changeling took her small hands in his and began unwrapping her white support bandages though he simply released her wrists after he'd finished. Raven couldn't help but miss the gentle sensation of his lips brushing her sore knuckles. "I'm just glad you had a change of heart." He flicked her chin and winked.

"I'll see you at seven."

* * *

 _a/n: Okay so this was supposed to be the chapter where the two go on a date but it occurred to me that they hadn't technically agreed to go on said date... So this chapter was born. It really should've been part of the last chapter but... I promise, NEXT chapter they'll be going on their special night together. Also I know that this chapter is a bit shorter as well I updated a lot more quickly than was planned. Anyway, now I have a game plan - I hope to update this story every week to two weeks (the holidays may skew this tentative schedule a bit) but if I'm honest I'll probably update quicker when I'm feeling like it (this chapter is evidence of that!)_

 _Also I headcanon that Beast Boy grows taller than Raven.. eventually. I'm really using more of their comic appearances at this point but still with Raven's certain cartoon features (such as her hair and eyes and grey skin)._

 _And last but not least, **I want to thank you all who have taken the time to read this fic up to this point and thank you all who have reviewed!** All of your words mean so much to me, I truly love hearing the feedback and am glad to know about the pars that really stand out to you! Again, thanks for everything friends! Can't wait to see where the next chapter takes us. ^.^_


	4. The Date

Raven stared at the girl in the mirror. A tea-length dress drifted over her knees in a beautiful midnight blue swirl. Long sleeves covered her arms as usual and her Titans communicator was fastened to her waist. Her lavender locks were pinned into a neat bun, a few lavender strands escaping in an effortless elegance. A single garnet pendant swung over her chest and doubled as her communicator. Starfire had wrestled her into a bit of makeup, making the sorceress supernaturally gorgeous. Her large amethyst eyes looked sultry thanks to some black liner she'd smudged on. Her lips remained matte with a thin shade of burgundy spread over her lips.

Raven stared at the mirror. She felt ridiculous.

Beast Boy would be ecstatic. Speaking of the changeling, it was 7:00pm and Beast Boy would be there-

 _Tap tap tap._

A light knocking sounded at her door, right on time. With a flick of black magic, the door swished open, revealing her expected guest. Beast Boy was dressed in a grey suit with a white button down and a lavender tie that matched her eyes too well to be a coincidence. He smiled at her with genuine happiness and no sign of turmoil over their earlier encounters. He seemed to have pushed the morning's event from his mind and was only focused this evening. Raven allowed herself to be impressed.

Besides, the neat lavender tie around his neck was a nice touch.

"Evening," Raven acknowledged with a nod. He didn't say anything, instead producing a single rose from behind his back. Stepping into her room, Beast Boy kissed carefully her cheek. "Your tie… It's a lovely color…."

"It matches your eyes," he blushed earnestly, taking a small step back.

Violet eyes met emerald ones, unmoving and inquisitive. Beast Boy, oblivious to her expectant glance, allowed himself to observe Raven. Like everyday, she looked gorgeous in a different way than he'd seen her before. The neat hairdo and dark dress gave her a timeless, matured look. Small grey hands folded over her stomach and a graceful look played her features. Admittedly, she didn't seem as excited as he was but there was no surprise there.

 _Raven, you look beautiful._ Raven remembered the words Robin whispered as he'd fastened the silver clasp on her pendant earlier. Now Beast Boy was looking at her in the same way that Robin had; doe eyed and thoughtful. She knew Robin was only trying to be a good friend but his unusual push for her to go on this date made her suspicious. Storing those memories back into their appropriate schemas, Raven brought her mind back to the present, and cleared her throat.

"You look like a dream," he took her hand and kissed the top with a dainty touch before slipping something into her palm.

Raven tried to fight the prickly heat that tainted her cheeks. Instead of replying, she looked down at the mysterious item he'd placed in her hold.

A single scarlet rose.

"Thank you, Beast-"

"Garfield, tonight." Emerald eyes looked deep into hers, "Please?"

She nodded, rolling the stem into the cellophane once more.

"Ready to go?"

ooooo

The soft rumble of the changeling's white "B-ped" died as they reached the top of the hill. Raven's grip loosened around Beast Boy's lean waist and she peered around. At the top of the hill was a miniature cliff that overlooked Jump City in all of its glory. Almost no one bothered to climb to the altitude they'd reached. The usual hum of the city's collective emotions that constantly buzzed was almost silent in the sorceress's mind. She could take down her mental barriers without worry for accidentally absorbing any new or unwanted emotions. Smiling to herself, she figured this must've been why Beast Boy had chosen this location. He was awfully thoughtful.

Beast Boy jiggled his keys from the ignition and dropped them in the deep pocket of his suite. A simple table with a white silken cloth over it seemed to float over the grass. Two white porcelain dishes glinted in the now prominent moonlight and two champagne flutes stood tall amidst the small Menorah.

Pulling out her chair, Beast Boy gestured for Raven to sit, then he took his seat.

"This is..." Raven folded her hands over her stomach. What did she want to say? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Those words seemed cliché and almost insulting to the effort he'd so clearly put into the night. She even felt a pang of guilt for denying him an evening out earlier but quickly brushed that from her mind.

"I'm impressed." She finished lamely.

But her answer seemed to satisfy the green man, as his fang protruded with glee. Then he turned his head as if expecting something.

Sure enough, Alfred Pennyworth appeared, dressed in his usual butler attire.

"Good evening," He aged smile still sparkled with a million years of youth. Pouring the champagne into two silvery flutes, he continued. "Raven, it's good to see you again." The man's fingers fell into a pattern of pouring and wiping so everything seemed clean and crisp. "Mr. Logan had requested a cheese pizza for tonight's main course; I trust you agree?"

Shooting a tiny smile at her date, Raven nodded. Cheese pizza was one of the only foods that each Titan could agree on; it was vegetarian enough but not quite as bland as the tofu concoctions Beast Boy was constantly creating. "Thank you, Alfred," She placed a gentle hand against his, and the butler bowed in response before exiting amidst the forest once more.

"Mr. Pennyworth himself, huh?" Raven's fingers traced the edge of her glass, feeling the tiny kisses of carbonation hit her fingers. Beast Boy nodded and wrapped his emerald fingers around his crystal flute.

"I only wanted the best for you, Rae."

The sorceress just blushed.

"I think we should toast, Rae," he waited for their eyes to meet before dangling the fizzy drink in the cool evening air playfully. Puppeting his motions, Raven awaited his proposal. "A toast... To Alfred, for ordering our pizza." He grinned as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Cheers," she answered anyway before tipped back her glass and letting the cool drink send prickles down her throat.

"So, how _are_ you?"

Raven couldn't help but purse her lips softly. It was a simple question, but common, normal conversation was never something they had a chance to enjoy. Biting her bottom lip, she observed her date longingly. The contours of his high cheekbones were sharp under the moonlight and he batted his lashes playfully while waiting for her response. She allowed herself to embrace his positive aura and handsome anticipating look and with a calming sigh, Raven let the last of her mental shields fall. Tucking lavender strands back into her loose bun, Raven cocked her head and answered.

The evening continued in a light hearted manor. Beast Boy seemed to be himself. He was playful as ever as they recalled good times and bad. They talked about their teammates, their interests, their outlooks on life, and so much more. The changeling chattered away without any true gravity. He was having a good time but Raven knew he was withholding something. He seemed to think that the sorceress hadn't noticed how he'd placed barriers around his mind this evening. But Raven sensed Garfield's felt soft romantic undertones and a large hesitation that he'd buried in his mind. Raven watched him carefully, listening to his stories and keeping her outward appearance as relaxed as his. He wanted to tell her something and she thought she knew what it was. And the more she drank, the more she wanted to coax it out of him.

"This evening has been really lovely, Gar." Raven rubbed the neck of her glass between her thumb and index finger. Bringing the drink to her lips, Raven tried her best to starve her healing powers for a bit longer. She liked this feeling, the feeling of giddiness and pure joy she got from the champagne mixed with Garfield's positive aura. "I.. I want to thank you for bringing me out tonight." She blushed, finding herself fidgeting with her pendant like a schoolgirl. "And I'm sorry for earlier.." She whispered, staring at her half eaten crust.

Beast Boy smiled. "Don't worry about it, Rae." He reached across the table, drawing her hand from the necklace and keeping it in his. "I've been wanting to take you out for a while, you know." He watched her suppress a giggle and let himself smile a bit more. "Let's toast again."

He lifted his glass inches to hers.

"I want to toast the moon." It had been only a few minutes, but Raven could feel her body reorganizing into a sobered state. Blinking away the disappointed of her lost buzz, she refocused on Beast Boy's eyes, who hadn't left hers for the whole night.

"The moon?" Her question sounded more like an unimpressed statement.

"Yeah," Beast Boy bit his lip, eyes flicking shortly to the sky. "Without it.. Well, I couldn't see your beautiful face this evening."

Raven scrunched her nose at the compliment but accepted anyway. All of his toasts had been cheesy and cute but he seemed to be proud of his clever little tributes, so Raven brought the rim of her glass to his. After a small ting of their glasses, Raven smiled. "Cheers."

They sipped their glasses and sat in silence. Each observed the other in their own way. Beast Boy, bluntly admired his date, the girl he'd hopefully admit something to by the end of the night. And Raven, staring at her emptied glass and at his disoriented reflection against the silvery shine. She was just about to tell him how handsome he'd looked tonight, when a soft rustling caught her attention.

"What was that?" Raven's healing powers kicked to a full effect and her perfect posture craned to scan the area. Beast Boy slightly larger than the sorceress had returned to a normal state naturally quite sooner.

The tips of his ears twitched and he glared at the shadows of the forest. "Probably a forest animal," He reasoned. "We are in _their_ home, after all."

"No..." Raven started to worry. Her intuition told her other works were at play here. And whoever or whatever it was gave her an eerie aura. She couldn't seem to distinguish its intentions which only put her on a higher edge. "Scent him." She murmured, expanding her mind.

Beast Boy sighed, lifting his nose to the air. He'd sent Alfred home a bit earlier and the air proved that. His sharp senses weren't picking up the presence of other creatures either but like Raven, Beast Boy knew he'd heard something. Something that had rustled the leaves and Raven's mind. Taking another long inhale, Beast Boy prayed to scent a mouse, bear, or an animal at least. But there wasn't another scent to be found, save that of nature's leaves and natural fertilizer.

"Nothing." He turned back to Raven but she was gone.

Panicked, Beast Boy stood from the table and blew out the candles. He knew Raven's scent well enough to find her and her mind would lead them together.

 _Raven, where are you?_

A sinking feeling hit his stomach and the changeling swung his head side to side in panicked fury.

Suddenly, he was blinded by a cool blue LED.

"We have to get out of here," Raven sat on his moped, clicking the handlebars in irritation. Waves of fear and nervousness rolled from the tiny sorceress. Beast Boy squinted at the light but hopped onto the tiny scooter without argument. Instead of driving, Raven phased them away.

ooooo

 _Back at the tower…_

"What _was_ that?" Beast Boy paced the living room, still dressed from their date. Raven levitated in her graceful lotus position before him, overlooking the lake from their bay window. Soft rays of moonlight glistened against the dark waters, and the sorceress focused on the slow waves while she sorted her thoughts. As the moon pulled the waves to and from the Titans' island, Raven replayed the events of the evening in her mind.

She'd been having a truly wonderful time with Beast Boy. Laughing over a pleasant meal, it was good to truly talk to the changeling on such a personal level; she felt as if they'd never gotten a chance to catch up about the normalcy of life, well, _their_ lives anyway. After three glasses of champagne and an oversized slice of cheese pizza, Raven recalled the creeping shadows. They'd appeared just as Beast Boy had begun to tell her about something... Something she'd been sensing had been heavy on his mind since she could remember meeting him. A small weight that she'd grown accustom to whenever he was around and after all this time she'd finally began to brush it off as a natural piece of his conscious. But now, right as the weight was to be lifted, something was holding him back. Plundering deeper into her thoughts, Raven examined her own conscious. Her mind had been at peace for years now; she'd mastered releasing her mental projections in a positive way and didn't ever feel the need to suppress her own emotions. Her own emotions…. Raven closed her eyes.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Rae," Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her gaze. "I.. I know with everything that happened tonight, this might not be the time, but I really _really_ gotta tell you something.. I think it's kind of important and I'd love if we could just ignore the weird things that happened out there tonight and let me tell you what's on my mind." He knew he was rambling but couldn't stop. His thoughts were charged with the adrenaline from the evening's events; his thoughts were gushing out of his mouth faster than his mind could filter.

"I…" Raven paused. Whatever he had to say must be important, he'd seemed to all but forgotten the creepy crawly forest creature. So she bit her tongue. With a calming exhale, Raven nodded. "Alright, Garfield."

Signaling her to give her his hand, the changeling grinned. "C'mon."

ooooo

"Keep 'em closed, Rae!" Beast Boy scolded, catching a glimpse of her violet iris. An muffled grumble escaped her lips but Raven obliged. He'd told her to stay levitated, and he'd taken her hand and dragged her around like a child would their balloon. "Almost there."

They hadn't been traveling for long. Only down the stairs, into the garage, and now in the driveway. Sensing from the earthy smells of the lilies Starfire had planted and the metallic scent of the lake, Raven guessed they were by the lake surrounding Titans Tower.

"You can open your eyes now," Garfield's voice had grown more serious than it'd been earlier. He stood on a particularly large protruding rock facing the water. Raven blinked away the nostalgia that crept up on her like a curious thought. This rock was his favorite; it was where she could find him when he was happy, upset, or just lost in thought.

Raven dropped her levitation and stepped up to join him on the slick gradient. Tottering a bit, she was forced to grab his elbow for balance. She mumbled an apology but his right hand covered hers, keeping her touch warm beneath his. He gazed once more at the dusky night sky. The moon was almost visible amidst the violet tones of midnight but it wasn't bright enough to complete Raven's ideal night sky. Bending down, Garfield found his strategically placed roses.

"Flowers?" Raven graciously accepted the black petals, this one equally as lovely as the last. He just nodded, giving the lapping waves one last gaze before turning to her.

A single black rose wrapped in clear cellophane rested stark against her pale palms. Curling her fingers around the thorn-less stem, she brought the folded petals to eye level. She twirled the stem between her index and thumb to examine the flower more closely. It was exquisite. The petals looked hand crafted and unique, with antiqued folds near where the petals met the stem. A soft scent of Moroccan oil and jasmine wafted from the silken petals to her nose, and Raven couldn't help but find the scent familiar. Taking another inhale, her brain continued to try and locate the origin of the beautiful smell.

"Roses…" He whispered. Raven silently counted nine flowers. The odd number left her wondering the reason, though she didn't dare be bold enough to ask. Shifting her eyes upward, the sorceress awaited his explanation. "For every year I've loved you, Rae."

Beast Boy dug his canine into the soft pink of his cheek. A metallic taste immediately flooded his senses but the changeling didn't flinch. He knew his answer had been bold, and he couldn't expect Raven to return such strong feelings right away. So he suppressed his emotional tidal waves and waited for an inevitable reply. Something sarcastic or maybe a skeptical raised brow, nothing romantic nor anything with gushing feeling. But when she finally spoke, there was no venom. No irritation with her seemingly sudden confession. Only a simple remark.

"You can't have loved me for nine years, flattering as it would be." She spoke smoothly, gravelly voice never faltering nor showing any signs of ridicule. She didn't believe that it was possible though she appreciated the romantic words. But nine years of infatuation? That would mean he'd fallen in love the day they'd met and in reality, that was impossible.

Beast Boy nodded. He'd thought this out and picked better wording, preparing for her technical reply. "Right, I know…" He started slowly, choosing his words carefully and accurately. "But I… I've fallen in love with you for nine years." He frowned. "Does that make sense? The moment I laid eyes on you, I found you breathtakingly beautiful. A bit sarcastic and _nowhere_ near as sweet as I usually like 'em," he admitted with a chuckle. "But beautiful nevertheless. And then, once I got to know you, your heart, I saw how much of a gentle soul you are. And I admire that every day, and that's just _one_ of the reasons I fell for you." He blushed.

"Like it or not, Rae, I fell for you... _hard_."

Raven's eyes subtly widened. She'd expected a minimum of thirty seconds of flustered mumbling before she'd ever expected a realistic, intelligent answer. Baffled, she stared into his light eyes, a subzero covering her face. She wanted to let him know how she felt about him too but she wasn't even sure herself. Recalling her memories of the changeling, Raven couldn't remember anything potent about him. Only his terrible puns and his knack for bothering her with his goofy personality. Now though, he'd shown her a whole new side. Of course, she'd seen him act passionately before, like when he tried to rescue Terra from Slade or his adoptive parents from The Brotherhood of Evil. All those times, she'd only watched him as a teammate. The sorceress had never imagined him acting with such passion directed her way. And now that he had... She wasn't quite sure how to reciprocate, much less reply.

"You don't have to say anything, Rae." His voice was gentle and much more patient than she'd remembered.

"You…." She frowned. She wouldn't be ready to speak to him reasonably about this until she had some time. He'd obviously come on this date prepared but the sorceress was knocked clean off her feet with his sudden admittance. If he'd loved her for nine years, he must've predicted how she would react. He'd certainly built up some patience and gained maturity. But the way he'd reacted earlier made her think that the fourteen year old inside hadn't grown a bit.

"You talked to Robin today." She began, delivering carefully computed facts. "He told you how I'd react to all this, or at least he gave a precise prediction. So, why did you get so angry with me earlier?"

The tips of his ears burned. This wasn't what he'd prepared for but he gripped his sliver of patience like his life depended on it. "… I don't know." He sighed. "I guess I was just being optimistic and stupid. I just got hurt, y'know? Like, you can prepare yourself for the big stuff in life all you want, but nothing's the same as being there, feeling it…. Nothing could've prepared me for your answer, either way."

"You're not stupid, Gar." Raven spoke softly, subconsciously tightening her grip around his arm. "You're _sweet_."

His gaze shifted to the cold ground, ears perking to her words.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," She murmured, stepping closer. The moon pulled the waves from the shore and pushed them back, splashing silvery water at her ankles. "And I hope you know that I love you, Gar." He raised his brows, and Raven sensed his mind buzzing. "I mean, I don't know about any of this romance but I really care about you." She continued, clutching the roses tighter to her chest. "Can we talk about this more once I've gotten a chance to think?"

Beast Boy smiled. Robin had been right; all he needed to do was be patient and understanding with Raven. After exhaling a tiny white puff into the chilly evening, emerald eyes met amethyst.

"Give it a week?"

"Alright, Rae."

* * *

 _a/n: Well this chapter had a lot of things going on but I hope it wasn't too hard to follow! I'm not sure where this next chapter will take us yet... Maybe we'll get Raven's response or figure out what that creepy creature was doing in the woods? Any ideas for how to continue are welcome! As always, thank you for your reviews! xoxo!_

 _edit: this chapter is subject to replacement._


	5. Tower Talk

"That's _not_ how the night should've ended."

"Well, it _is_ Raven…. She's always needing time to think. If she doesn't have enough time to filter her thoughts, well, you guys know what happens."

"Right, but if her feelings for B were real then she could've just given him her response right then and there!"

"You know she's not impulsive. Even if she knew how she felt about Gar, it's not likely she'd immediately say anything."

Garfield sighed, flopping backward on his bed. He, Dick, and Victor had been analyzing his date with Raven ever since it'd happen three days ago. Since then, he'd replayed every moment to them at least twelve times, and to himself a million more. Dick had practically demanded every excruciating detail, then ran it past Cyborg, who had dismissed every possible outcome. Beast Boy personally had thought his evening with Raven had gone well. They'd both matured a bit, they hadn't acted like two star crossed teenaged lovers nor fact forward adults. Raven had asked for time, and that was the best response she could've given the changeling. Well, _second_ best…

While the sorceress had left Garfield on a promising note, he couldn't seem to shake the haunting feeling ever since that night. Wherever he turned, whether it be in his room or in battle, Beast Boy had sensed another presence. Not like something with a soul, it was much too ominous. It was as if a lurking, intangible shadow was following him, and it definitely wasn't his own. And every time he thought of Raven, the mysterious eminence's presence grew stronger. Of course, he hadn't told Robin nor Cyborg about it for fear of their responses. No, instead the leafy changeling kept his mouth shut and tried to ignore it.

"Anyway, it's getting late." Robin tugged at the corner of his mask, clearly ready to remove his super alter ego and hit the hay. "We can talk about this more tomorrow." He nodded towards the other guys before leaving Beast Boy's room.

Cyborg glanced from the door to Beast Boy. The hiss of the door closing dissipated and the metal man spoke. "We don't have to talk about this anymore, Gar. I- you just let me know and I'll shut Rob up." He smiled, his deeper voice carrying an unchallenged authority.

"I know he's just trying to be helpful." Beast Boy sighed, sitting upright again. "But it's been a good 72 hours and he's still nagging me. Even I can't talk about Raven for that long." He whined.

The two exchanged a chuckle.

"Well you know how he gets with her," Cyborg explained. "They have that…. _bond_." He used the last word quietly, hoping it wouldn't spark the changeling's mind too much. But the subtle shift of the younger Titan's weight registered in the metal man's motion detectors. Clasping a couple friendly pats to his friend's lean shoulder, Victor left his parting words.

"Don't think too much about it, Gar. The two birds always look out for each other; it's like they're the same species, that's all."

ooooo

Garfield stared at the ceiling. For hours he'd been stumbling in his thickening thoughts.

 _They're the same species... that's all._

Cyborg had meant nothing genetic of his words. Raven and Robin thought alike, acted alike, _were_ alike. But Raven didn't have feelings for Robin, nor the other way around. So why was he so concerned? Beast Boy groaned into the pillow, gradually burying himself into the soft down until he ran out of oxygen. Patience had never been his strong suit but he knew that it was completely necessary for any chances with Raven.

Shutting his eyes, Beast Boy tried to sleep. Thoughts of Raven slowly faded as a drowsiness blanketed his mind. He'd nearly reached dreamland when a sudden tapping on the wall rumbled behind his headboard. Immediately, he was awake; his eyes popped open, wide and alert. Though the rest of him stayed still as a statue, Beast Boy's ears lurched forward in hopes to identify the sound.

Silence.

After a couple seconds, the changeling relaxed. He still felt a phantom presence lining the wall above his head but decided to ignore it. If there was a serious problem, the tower would alarm and he would fight it.

Twelve minutes later, Beast Boy had fallen into a deep slumber; a familiar conversation rolling like a movie in his mind...

 _"You've gotta be prepared, is all I'm saying." Robin's voice echoed in the dark. Beast Boy blinked a few times, searching the room to find his team leader. After a couple seconds of aimless wandering, he concluded that his team leader was intangible and unable-to-locate in his unconscious. Settling onto his haunches like a house cat, Beast Boy closed his eyes._

 _"I know," Beast Boy eventually dished out a weak response._

 _"Do you?" The familiar conversation was completel in the changeling's dreams. "Because the way you reacted when she said no the first time wasn't exactly... Well, not exactly the way you'd prepared."_

 _"I know," Beast Boy growled. "But how else was I supposed to react? When it happened, I just flipped, okay? I can prepare for rejection all I want but it'll never be the response any of us like or want. I just wish she -aahhhhhHH!"_

Light snores were vibrating from beneath the chestnut comforter, when suddenly the changeling was awakened by his own scream as he was ripped from his sheets.

Rising with a start, Beast Boy panicked, digging his nails into his mattress. The thick material gathered under his claws as an inky manifestation dragged him from his bed. Snarling as his body hit the floor with a thug, the changeling wriggled desperately to get away. He didn't know exactly _what_ had latched itself onto his ankles but he really didn't know where it wanted to take him. His efforts were futile as the cool black tendril wrapped around his leg and slithered upwards over his trunk. With one final heave, Beast Boy tugged away, grabbed his bedpost. But the second he broke loose, he was captured again; the unidentified phantom was swifter this time and now dragging him towards the wall. The tendril struck as quickly as the lightening it was shaped for, dragging him to the border where the floor met the wall.

"Let me go!" He snarled, shifting into a silky black panther, writhing and clawing at his carpet. Despite his fierce, impressive efforts, Beast Boy was shifted into his original form as his body was tugged upward towards the ceiling, pinning him to the wall.

"Hey, get off me!" Beast Boy screamed at the dark eminence. He didn't recognize the ghostly creature; the tendril seemed to have emerged from the wall and only grown stronger with every struggle. Shifting a mile a minute, Beast Boy finally settled on a majestic black bear, slashing furiously at the unidentified manifestation. Nonetheless, it didn't matter how big nor small he was, nor how hard he scratched or bit. The thing held him as its prisoner, faceless and silent. The only thing familiar about it was the frigid, eerie touch that seemed to match Raven's magic.

 _Raven!_

His mind called desperately for hers.

"Gar!" Came the audible response.

Raven's voice interrupted the changeling's panicking mind. His trunk had been bound to the wall by these strange black, seemingly undamaged bindings. Although he'd never stopped wrestling, Beast Boy's tedious work was futile and he'd decided to conserve his energy. He'd been sorting out routes of escape when Raven had punched in his override code and appeared in his doorway.

"Raven! Thank Mungu," Beast Boy panted.

"Are you alright?" Raven levitated closer, amethyst eyes narrowing at the tendrils who bound his waist.

"Sure, I'm fine." Beast Boy raised his brows. "Not totally traumatized or anything," he joked, still trying to free his arms from where the darkness had bound them behind his back.

Raven lifted a single brow. Floating upwards so she was eye level to the changeling, she spoke.

"Garfield, I need to tell you something." She whispered, eyes scanning his face.

Beast Boy frowned. "Right, of course Rae.. But first, don't you wanna-"

"Free you?" She chuckled, pressing a fingertip to the tentacles gathered around his waist. "That's what I'm doing."

Beast Boy crinkled his nose. As far as he could see, the sorceress was levitating before him, ready to have some kind of long, involved conversation. No part of her seemed even concerned with the foreign magic that had been holding him hostage in his own room for almost half an hour. Certainly the mysterious, monstrous manifestation had been terrifying but part of the changeling suspected that what the sorceress was about to say would be spine chilling by tenfold. But if she said she was freeing him, he wasn't one to argue. Wriggling against the wall once more for emphasis, Beast Boy settled his gaze on Raven.

"This is a mental projection." Raven stated, watching him cock his head. Humming a bit, Raven tried to decide how to approach her explanation. "I.. it's a mental projection that pinned you to the wall like this."

"So the thing that dragged me outta my bed like this was a big scary monster you made in your mind?" Beast Boy's patience ebbed as he felt his back ache from the tightness around his waist. Shifting again, he looked deep into the sorceress's eyes. "Got it. Now that you've acknowledged this thing, can you tell it to release me?"

Raven swallowed, staring downwards at the space between them. She never expected this simple explanation to be so hard but the words latched to the back of her throat like a leech. She'd rehearsed what she'd say to Beast Boy since he'd admitted his feelings for her three days before but now, as she stared into those beautiful emerald eyes, her mind had gone blank. Being with the changeling put her under a stronger spell than she'd ever cast. Raven tried to ignore the piney aroma of his room and the faint, spiced cologne that clung to his leafy skin. Her eyes longingly traced the shadows of his bare collarbones while she waited for her mind to begin working again.

"Rae," Beast Boy spoke softly, momentarily ignoring the constriction around his waist. "Just speak from your heart."

Raven nodded timidly, lifting her eyes to his once more. She was surprised she hadn't lost her levitation amidst the heavy storm that was currently striking her mind. Her mind thumped with the thunder of emotion and when lightning struck her mind, Raven made her move.

Leaning forward, Raven pressed her lips to the changeling. _From the heart…_ His voice repeated in his mind as she placed her hands on his cheeks, her fingertips light against his shimmering, clammy cheekbones.

Beast Boy's eyes remained open wide. Desperately observing her face, he felt his lids slowly close with every passing second, until his touch was the only sense he still held alert. Raven's lips gently suckled against his bottom lip and her shy touch was now brushing his overgrown jade locks behind his ears. A tiny heat prickled over his lips, igniting a spark and sending the fire towards his mind where his thoughts erupted by tiny fireworks. His mind was still harboring miniature, happy explosions when she pulled away.

As she kissed him, the black tendrils surrounding his waist dissolved. His spine slid slowly down the wall, and he landed lightly on his feet. The creepy feeling in the forest and the thing that had grabbed him from his slumber earlier that evening suddenly made sense; they were mental projections from Raven's suppressed romance traced emotions. Feeling a whelm of relief, Beast Boy pressed closer to her, taking her cheeks and craning her neck closer. His mind was spinning with bliss. Though they stood in the dark, his mind was blinded with his happiness.

Raven spoke, her gravelly voice cracking. "I was never good with words."

"That's alright, Rae." He kissed her forehead, right above her chakra. "I think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

That's when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Rae?"

"No, you _don't_ understand... And you wouldn't, even if I told you."

"I don't even get the opportunity unless you do," Beast Boy pointed out, placing his hands on her thin frame. The light, blissful aura of his mind was rapidly disintegrating. The sorceress's voice had just cracked like cement, and like cement, her voice was rare to be broken. Her lilac tresses hung in a lifeless braid and her supple lips were scarred with evidence of her habitual lip-biting. Raven was the picture of worry, and if she was concerned, he was too. "Please, Rae. Whatever it is... we can get through it together."

Raven returned to her habit, folding her arms. Her body seemed to drop in the air, and the changeling could barely hear the words that escaped her lips.

"Th-that's just the problem."

Beast Boy's benevolent gaze narrowed and he leaned back against the wall that had previous held him captive. "What are you trying to say?"

"Garfield," Raven's voice quivered more now and she head fell forward onto her chest. "Gar... We can't be together, _ever_."

The changeling's eyes were round as full moons, shining brilliantly against the relentless darkness of both his bedroom and the room's aura.

"Wha-why? Did you not feel that kiss?" He cried, his stance suddenly defensive. Scalding tremors of anger, passion, and confusion infiltrated his mind as he fought her words. He didn't have to be an empath to know she was blatantly lying to him. He just couldn't figure out why. "You can't tell me... you can't tell me you don't want to give this, give _us_ , a try."

"No, I felt _nothing_." Raven's voice was laden with guilt. "I'm sorry, Gar..."

A shuddering breath exited her limp body. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, letting hot tears stain her cheeks. She tried to stop them, to hold back her emotions, but the mixture of her own feelings and his unrestrained emotions crashed against her mind like unforgiving tidal waves. She wanted to tell him everything so badly, but she couldn't. She had to stay vague or he'd run straight to Robin with the information she had planned to share with him. But now, being here, with his heavy emotions seeping into the peaceful crevices of her mind like lava, she knew she couldn't tell him her secret, why they could never be together. Squeezing her eyes shut, Raven pressed her fingertips to her temples in a last ditch effort to restrained her mind.

" _YOU FELT NOTHING?_ " The changeling roared. He was seething now; nothing made him angrier than her dishonestly. He thought they were closer than that, that they were above the petty lies and mistrust. "Raven, that's not even true! You, you had mental projections that found a leak!" Her suppressed emotions had betrayed her again. Venom dripped from his fang as Beast Boy continued, pointing at her critically. "If you felt nothing, then why did your emotions find another way out, huh? Why would you even agree to go on that date with me if you didn't think we'd work? And why would you come in here for the best damn kiss of your life, only to deny your feelings?" His throat scratched with effort as he forced himself to finish. "You.. you love me too, Raven. And you know it, so I just don't understand why you keep denying-"

"Garfield," Raven rose above him, her mind had taken control. Her lovely amethyst pupils were now white hot with her power. Her seemingly meek body was now taught, her fists were balled with charged onyx energy and her neat braid had scattered into a tousled mess. Her broken, gravelly voice seemed mended by adrenaline, though it was still undeniably Raven. Even seeing her in the air, amidst all of her righteous, roused vigor, Beast Boy could still see the glistening trail of tears staining her flushed cheeks. "

"Feeling is a downfall.. a curse." Her silvery voice was mourning as she continued. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Garfield."

Her levitation fell and her eyes faded to their usual crystalline violet. Placing her cool palms on each side of his neck, damp with effort, she brought herself and the changeling to their knees. Raven took a tentative breath as she tipped his head to hers until their foreheads touches above her chakra. Tears still decorated her eyes as they met emerald ones, which were equally wet. Beast Boy shook under her crestfallen stare, as his desperation built with anticipation. His voice was as hoarse as it was tight, and he felt pathetic as he begged her for answers.

" _Please_ , Raven..."

With a final sigh, Raven nodded sadly. She knew he'd hate her either way but he _had_ to know the truth.

"Garfield... _I'm_ _cursed_."

* * *

 _a/n: Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. It finally had a little more action than the others and I hope it came across well. (: I also hope it was clear that Raven's suppressed romantic feelings found a way to escape, similarly to in the episode "Fear Itself," in the Teen Titans cartoon._

 _I will probably upload the next chapter in about a week or less but after that I may be taking a tiny leave of absence from this story due to a personal break. Just a heads up!_

 _Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed! You all have pleasantly surprised me with your liking for this story! Thank you x a million for reading and reviewing. xoxo!_


	6. The Curse and the Cursed

"One hour, Mr. Logan."

The platinum door closed heavy behind him, clicking with a certain confirming click. Beast Boy took a deep breath; no one knew of this private investigation he'd opened under Robin's name, and he prayed it was worth it. Shaking the technicalities from his thoughts, Beast Boy stepped towards the villain. The villain, who laid atop an alter, cemented to the surface. His spine was chained to the metal alter and he lay open, awaiting to lock eyes with Beast Boy.

"Shape Shifter," the voice called, its medieval accent sending unfortunate, familiar chills up the changeling's back. "Come closer."

Wary but obedient, Beast Boy approached the magical book. He timidly loomed over the dusty pages, finding two icy, thin eyes piercing his very soul.

Malchior.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" The dragon's snide, cocky voice hadn't changed a bit. He was still a malicious creature, bound to the ancient pages only by Raven's final incantation.

"Why'd you do it?" He demanded, despite the chills running down his spine. Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat, turning his timidity to anger.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Malchior responded coolly.

"Don't lie!" Beast Boy roared, slamming his hand onto the tattered pages. "I-I know you cursed her and I need you to tell me how to reverse it."

"So you're here about the demoness," The chilling voice bounced from the walls. "And you're just the perfect little Beastie for her, aren't you?"

Beast Boy's ears flattened backwards among hearing the nickname and his spat on the ancient pages in disapproval.

Malchior made a sound like he was clicking his tongue. The dragon was silent for a few moments and Beast Boy let the evil being think without interruption. Malchior was the only wicked one strong enough to cast such an incredible spell over Raven, and he was the only one who had any real incentive to hurt her. Beast Boy knew that Malchior had something to do with Raven's curse, it was just a matter of squeezing the cure from the evil being's clutches. Growing impatient, Beast Boy traced his claw over the edge of the pages so they shuffled like a deck of cards.

"I didn't curse your little Titan." Malchior's tone was raw, not to be questioned. "Although it _is_ a delectably excellent idea."

"No one else could've." Beast Boy countered, his claw fidgeting the tattered edges of the ancient book. He silently scolded himself for suggesting the idea in the first place. Perhaps he should've confronted Robin about his little excursion after all.

"Course they could've." The book-bound dragon retorted. "You really are as halfwitted as Raven said," Malchior mumbled dismissively, drawing an angry snarl from the changeling. "Though I'm curious….. What of this curse? It _must_ be unique."

"Why would I tell you?"

"I am willing to bargain, Shape Shifter." Malchior spoke carefully. "My help for yours."

Beast Boy felt his fang dig into his lip. He was desperate to help Raven and Malchior knew it. He could already hear Robin chastising him for his poor tactics; as Robin always said, never let the enemy know your weakness, but Beast Boy had done just that.

"If you just describe this curse, I may be able to identify it." Malchior offered. Beast Boy glared into the animated eyes.

"I don't know much about it." Beast Boy admitted . "She was saying something about it getting stronger if she fell in love but I-"

" _M_ _ortiferum Amatores Maledictionem_ " Malchior cut in.

"You better not have just-"

"It's the name of the curse that our Sweet Raven was speaking of, Shape Shifter. It's the Deadly Lover's Curse." Malchior snapped in exasperation. Beast Boy could practically hear the dragon rolling his eyes.

"Explain." The changeling snarled, venom of a thousand rattlesnakes filling the single word.

"The curse is simple; anyone who the cursed being falls in love with will eventually perish. Slowly and painfully, of course, but they will perish nonetheless. Say if I were the cursed one and I fell in love with Raven," the dragon paused to chuckle like the very idea was absurd. "Then Raven would eventually pass away, depending on how fast I fell in love with her." Malchior explained lightly, like he was speaking of cupcakes and rainbows rather than a deadly magic. The silvery voice continued with a saccharine tone to his voice and a devious upturn of his lips.

"It's an incantation of incredible power. Course, I could perform it easily in my full form but alas, you know I've been imprisoned in these pages for years. I'm certainly impressed that you Titans have encountered a being of such great magical abilities, and even more impressed that Sweet Raven was idiotic enough to get on their bad side." A superficial chuckle sounded from the pages. "Look, Shape Shifter, if she's really worried of this curse then perhaps I should speak to someone who is well versed in terms of magic," The dragon said, hinting heavily.

"You aren't speaking to Raven." Beast Boy snapped.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Beat Boy just growled.

"Alright Beastie. I've given you what you want, now-"

"I need to reverse the curse."

"Ah yes, well that's another basic of magic. Only the one who delivered the curse can reverse it." Malchior explained. "And please, don't bother accusing me again. It wasn't me, Shifter."

Beast Boy took a step back. He couldn't possibly save Raven if he couldn't figure out who'd cursed her, and he'd only been wracking his brain about the possibilities since the moment she'd told him, three days prior. Feeling hopeless, the changeling spiraled into lost thought. He'd already confronted every magic using person the Titan's had encountered and had even called on people from other teams; Psimon, Jinx, Zatanna, even the ridiculous Mad Mod, but none of them knew were able to identify the curse, much less cast it. And Malchior claimed he hadn't cursed her either. Beast Boy frowned. He'd exhausted all of his sources, the only one he hadn't actually confronted about the curse was Raven herself…

 _Raven…._

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as Malchior's haunting laugh echoed from every corner of the steely room.

"Finally figure it out, did you Beastie?"

* * *

 _a/n: I hadn't really touched this chapter since before I went on my miniature break but I wanted to update on Christmas! So, this chapter was really dialogue heavy since I was hoping to use the conversation between Beast Boy and Malchior to kind of touch on the details of the curse. It's a shorter chapter too, more of an informative one and more to mix up the characters a little! And if anything didn't make sense this chapter, (like, who cursed Raven, for instance) it will be totally cleared up next chapter!_

 _Also, I know it ended on a semi-confuzzling note, did you guys figure it out? (:_

 _Nevertheless, I hope you guys liked it! As always, thanks for the feedback and nice little notes at the end of each chapter, I read them all and take all of your suggestions into consideration when writing!_

 _That's all for now, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! xoxo!_


End file.
